


By Proxy

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e04 Gwaine, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hair-pulling, Humor if you squint long enough, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a well-known fact that Gwaine's mouth causes <i>a lot</i> of problems, but do they also solve them? Probably not, but it's worth a shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested via Tumblr for a drabble challenge. My Tumblr version was originally shorter and with no smut, but I couldn't resist.

"Well, it looks like we'll be trapped here for a while," Gwaine offers casually, looking out through the iron bars and knowing full well that it was his fault that they were here.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Merlin accuses, pressing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "You just _had_ to drag me along, didn't you?"

"Oh, come on. You know you had fun," Gwaine teases back. "You didn't have anything better to do anyway."

"Be that as it may, you still shouldn't have started a fight with a nobleman and drank the whole tavern while you were at it," Merlin points out, getting a certain tone about his voice that made him sound unamused and parental.

"Like I said," Gwaine says with his arms held out to the sides. " _Fun_."

Merlin could hardly see how being locked in the cells underneath the castle could be considered as _fun_. Then again, Merlin supposes this is a normal night for Gwaine given that he's a troublemaker. Merlin didn't like getting in trouble, especially for things that weren't his fault, but he was Gwaine's cellmate by proxy since it was his unspoken responsibility to keep the rogue out of trouble.

He watches Gwaine casually pace around the small cell like it's a mundane thing for him whilst stewing in his own irritation. Merlin could be having supper right now and then he could be going to sleep in his own uncomfortable bed instead of having to eat moldy bread and sharing a tattered cot with Gwaine.

It takes some effort, but Merlin tries to see the bright side of the situation. To be honest, there isn't many things to appreciate right now, and being locked up with Gwaine isn't one of them. But that, within itself, is also a reason to feel blessed. Gwaine is vexing and runs his mouth a lot, the reason why they were here now, but Merlin can't honestly think of anyone else he'd rather be locked up with.

Sad to say, but Merlin couldn't deny the feelings he had for the rogue and Gwaine knew it which is why he was able to push so many of Merlin's buttons. Merlin buries his face in his knees, refusing to gaze longingly at Gwaine and his stupid, perfect hair. Last thing he needed now was Gwaine teasing him about some dumb crush he had.

"You really oughta lighten up a little, Merlin," Gwaine suggests, gripping the cell door's frame.

"How can I?" Merlin snaps, getting elliptical at Gwaine's happy-go-lucky attitude. "You were charged with a crime that could result in our deaths. And yes, _our_ deaths since I'm associated with you."

Gwaine frowns when he realizes just how distressed Merlin is over the whole situation and suddenly kicks himself for getting the already clumsy man servant into more trouble than he's worth. Gwaine isn't about admit this is his fault, but he could make it up to Merlin and put him more _at ease_. He saunters over towards the cot Merlin's perched on and plops down next to him.

"Arthur would never let that happen to you," Gwaine tells him in a tender tone. "Who else would he have to shine his armor and clean his boots."

"That's not helping," Merlin says in a heavy tone, scooting away when Gwaine sidles up next to him. "We're still going to be locked up down here _all night_."

Gwaine gives Merlin a sideways glance and thinks _challenge accepted_ when he goes to grasp Merlin by a slender wrist. Merlin looks up from his bunched up legs to find that Gwaine is going in for a kiss. Before Merlin can protest and push Gwaine away, he ultimately can't deny himself the feel of Gwaine's lips upon his and the scratching burn of his facial hair.

He knew Gwaine fooled around but he didn't know the rogue was so open with his sexuality. Merlin supposes he should've expected that.

"Well, then," Gwaine murmurs into Merlin's damp lips with a cocky grin. "We should make the most of our time together."

"Right here? Right now?" Merlin asks in a skeptical whisper, afraid the guards might be nearby.

"Good as any other place," Gwaine simply shrugs, cupping Merlin's face.

"But _here_?" Merlin implores again, unfolding his legs so that they are out of the way and off to the side. "It's all dirty and uncomfortable and the guards can walk in at any minute--"

"Then let's do something a little less complicated but still as fulfilling," Gwaine suggests, cutting Merlin off before he can start to ramble.

"What did you have in mind?" Merlin dares to ask, blushing but at the same time wanton.

"I could put my mouth to better use," Gwaine murmurs into Merlin's ear, rubbing a hand up one of the young man's thighs. "I bet that would make up for the trouble I've gotten us into."

"Gwaine, your mouth causes enough problems as it is," Merlin retorts mostly because he's nervous.

"It also fixes problems," Gwaine assures, rubbing the heel of his palm into Merlin's straining erection. "Like the one in your trousers."

He has a reply on the tip of his tongue but it never truly forms because it can't worm it's way past the lump in his throat. All coherent thought eludes Merlin when Gwaine squeezes him through his breeches with the intent on getting him all hot and bothered. And it works. Merlin is panting and cooing out sweet little noises as Gwaine fondles him roughly, yearning for skin on skin contact.

Merlin mewls when Gwaine finally snakes a hand down the front of his trousers and wraps a broad and calloused hand around his hard on. Merlin arches up into the contact, trying to fuck Gwaine's loose grip like it's an orifice. Gwaine can't help but smirk at the young man's eagerness. It always pleased Gwaine when his partners were enthusiastic about getting off as much as he was.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gwaine says in a low bedroom voice that drips with promise.

Gwaine locks lips with Merlin again and starts to slowly stroke the young servant in the tight confines of his breeches. Merlin threads his fingers into Gwaine's hair and tangles it in tender bunches as he teeters between concentrating on the kiss and the way Gwaine's hand grips him in all the right places.

The kiss loses it's precision not a moment later when Merlin moans softly and Gwaine groans at the feel of his hair being tugged on gently. Gwaine's grips tightens around the base of Merlin's cock, making him whimper, and Gwaine hungrily claims everything inside of Merlin's mouth. The kiss devolves so fast that it shouldn't even be considered as one anymore, but rather Gwaine biting and sucking on Merlin's lips and tongue.

"We oughta get you out of these trousers," Gwaine supplies helpfully, panting breaths mingling with Merlin's in the space between them.

Merlin nods mutely, whining at the loss of Gwaine's mouth against his but content in the knowledge that those lips will wrapped around his cock pretty shortly. Merlin lifts his hips up so Gwaine can pull his breeches down mid-thigh until his flushed cock bobs free. Gwaine parts with Merlin by placing one last hungry kiss upon his lips and sinks down to the ground between Merlin's knobby knees.

It's like Gwaine knew Merlin was about to make a snarky comment to hurry up because the rogue instantly slides his mouth down the length of Merlin's cock. The young servant lets out a low, drawn out moan that engulfs his ability to breath for a few tense moments. It certainly wasn't Gwaine's first time because his lips and tongue were working in perfect unison to bring Merlin off as efficiently as possible. That, or Merlin was just easy.

Sadly, it was probably the latter and _not_ the former.

Clumsy fingers seek out silken locks to tangle and pull on anything that will keep Merlin grounded as Gwaine bobs his head up and down his twitching cock. Merlin bites his kiss abused bottom lip to stifle his whimpers of approval whilst trying to stave off his orgasm so he can bask in the amazing feeling of Gwaine's mouth just a moment longer.

It seems both men are working in opposite directions as Gwaine is unrelenting in his quest to bring Merlin off as the other tries to keep from coming prematurely. Merlin yanks on Gwaine's hair as if to tell him to slow down, but the rogue blatantly ignores this as he pulls against the resistance, moaning deeply as his follicles are twisted harshly. He takes Merlin shallowly into his mouth, engulfing all of him in long strokes.

Unfortunately, Merlin doesn't last as long as he would have hoped, but he ultimately can't complain when he's coming inside Gwaine's mouth in a rush of completion. Merlin's hips stutter as his lithe body is wracked with his orgasm, gripping ever so tightly at Gwaine's perfect hair to keep from shouting. Gwaine pulls off of Merlin's spent cock and clambers onto the cot beside him, resuming their kiss from earlier.

Gwaine purposely mingles remnants of Merlin's come inside the young servant's mouth, making him taste his own bitter release. Merlin swirls his tongue eagerly around Gwaine's, collecting his essence as if it's the best thing ever and, fuck, does that make Gwaine twitch with interest. Gwaine grabs one of Merlin's hands and places it against the impressive bulge at the front of his trousers.

"I suppose you want me to do something about this?" Merlin proposes, curling his fingers around the outline experimentally.

"It would be nice," Gwaine replies, humping Merlin's hand unabashed. "Especially after what I did for you."

"You're the one that got us locked up," Merlin points out and the threat of leaving Gwaine hanging without release weighs heavy in the air. "Why should I give you anything?"

"Because I know you've wanted my cock ever since you saw me lying half naked in your bed," Gwaine quips with a cocky air about his voice.

"And God help me for that," Merlin berates mostly to himself.

But he finds himself dropping to the floor all the same when Gwaine flashes him that gorgeous and mischievous smile of his. Merlin is poised between Gwaine's knees, rubbing idly at the hard on trapped within the confines of worn and tight fitting breeches. Gwaine hums out a pleased sigh, beckoning Merlin to become more bold and pull him out already. Merlin seems to get the hint and wastes no time in freeing Gwaine's cock.

"My God..." Merlin gasps when he sees the size of him.

"Actually, my name is just Gwaine, but thank you," Gwaine retorts like the cocky ass he is.

"How do you expect me to fit all of that in my mouth?" Merlin asks, ignoring Gwaine's comment and looking up at his amused face with a more worried expression.

"I don't expect you to take it all, love," Gwaine tells him, stroking Merlin's cheekbone with his knuckles tenderly. "Just take what you can."

Merlin licks his lips and reaches out to wrap a tentative hand around the base of Gwaine's erect cock. He strokes it a few times to map out the feel of it before lapping at the tip to moisten the way for his mouth. Merlin wraps his lips around the head and twirls his tongue around the width of it, pausing only to toy at the slit.

It's not like Merlin hasn't sucked a cock before but Gwaine was definitely the biggest he's ever taken. Merlin keeps a hand firmly wrapped around the base to limit his intake and dives down slowly to accommodate the girth of the rogue. Gwaine lets out a low groan when watches as Merlin's lips slowly stretch around his cock. It's arguably one of the more pleasing sights he's ever seen and wonders why he hasn't tried this sooner.

"Keep going, sweetheart," Gwaine encourages, placing a gentle hand behind Merlin's head to help guide him. "Just a little more."

Merlin obliges and goes down until his mouth can't fit any more of Gwaine's cock in his mouth. He barely reaches the tops of his knuckles when Gwaine finally hits the back of his throat, causing him to gag on reflex. Merlin's throat constricts around Gwaine's cock just before Merlin pulls off with a wet cough.

The young servant gazes up at Gwaine with tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, panting softly before trying again and again. Merlin may not be able to take all of Gwaine's cock, but he does build up a solid rhythm that requires the joined sensation of suction and stroking as he works Gwaine over to the best of his abilities.

Gwaine tips Merlin's head back, silently asking him know to open his eyes and look up at him while he pleasures the gruff troublemaker. Eye contact always go Gwaine off in the best ways imaginable and admired Merlin's enthusiasm as he tried his best maintain it with little tears in his eyes as possible.

"You're doing so well, darling," Gwaine praises with wonder, caressing Merlin's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. "You're going to make me come if you keep this up. Is that what you want? Do you want my essence down your throat until you choke on it?"

Merlin moans helplessly around his mouthful, looking as aroused and pitiful as ever. His glistening blue irises twinkle with want, chanting wordlessly _yes, for the love of God, please come in my mouth and let me taste you_. Gwaine thrusts his hips up to breach Merlin's throat further, making Merlin choke but he bears through it the bet he can as his hand continues to stroke in time with his bobbing.

Gwaine takes this as his cue to keep going and thrusts deep into Merlin's mouth until, finally, he explodes deep into the young man's slender throat. He grunts out his satisfaction, holding Merlin's head in place until his cock is done spasming with his release. He can even feel Merlin try his best at swallowing all of him, but takes pleasure in the sight of some of his release running down Merlin's chin.

He helps Merlin pull off of his cock and swipes the come that escaped his mouth with his thumb. Merlin readily accepts the digit as it's pushed inside his mouth and sucks it clean as if he's paid for doing so. Gwaine helps Merlin back onto the cot, kissing him once again but tenderly this time.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Gwaine murmurs, stroking Merlin's blissed out face. "Still mad at me?"

"I must be mad by proxy or else Arthur will be twice as cross with you when he gets us in the morning," Merlin responds good-naturedly.

Gwaine collects the lithe body into his arms and places Merlin securely in his lap, kissing languidly along his pale neck.

"Speaking of which, what do you suppose the _princess_ will make us do to pay off that pub tab anyway?" Gwaine mumbles tiredly against Merlin's neck.

"Oh, nothing you can't handle I'm sure," Merlin purrs, earning him a low, amused chuckle.


End file.
